Angels Sing
by The Emily
Summary: She despised knowing that the person who carried her heart was someplace she could not reach to ever see her, hold her, or touch ever again. InoSaku shoujo-ai. Oneshot sequel to, When Pigs Fly, just for the holidays.


_A/N: _Oh, holy heck! My fingers are killing me and I have the worst brain fart alive! I've been busy writing this for the past 3 or 5 days and I've been at this since 1 am to now finishing this up so I could make the deadline of what was suppose to be yesterday. Anyway, like you even care about me(jokes) this is what happened when I should've been working on the second chapter of _Dream Girl_ and the holiday season came up. I called this a one shot sequel to _When Pigs Fly _primarily because I took the setting and drama directly from it. Unlike my other works, the title has nothing to do with the story but just with the holiday season. The word, 'holidays' is used so much is because I wanted to take into consideration of those who do not celebrate Christmas. I'll tell you right now that you think it's all happy and then you cry only to laugh then cry again. And if you weren't expecting a story full angst then you apparently have never read my other stories. Anyway, I hope you like this and I'm going to sleep since it's 6 in the morning. Happy Holidays, original document has 3, 544 words(WOW) and since it's a one shot expect awesomeness(ha, I'm joking) and don't expect any future chapters.

_Way too tired to think of a clever disclaimer(the mere mention of the word should indicate something._

* * *

A pair of green eyes belonging to a lean girl quickly glanced around a large spacious room from behind a wall. She took in her surroundings and surveyed the area to make sure that no soul other than hers was in the vicinity. Once it was visible that no one else occupied the room she slowly crept out on the tips of her toes from her place at the wall to the room she had once scouted around. She exhaled a long breath and dashed to the far end where the large ceiling-to-floor windows were located and quickly closed the off white blinds. The once brightly lit room was now nothing but shadows as the only thing that illuminated the area were the silhouettes of the lights outside that shone through the shades. She hugged the wall from the paranoid thought of footsteps heard from the neighboring hallway and took a sharp intake of air. Minutes passed and as soon as she assessed no one was going to come in, she relaxed and comfortably walked to the center of the room where she sat and crossed her legs and reached out her arms towards a large centerpiece that stretched near to the ceiling. She grabbed a small decorated box and hugged it to her chest, fingering the bright red wrapping paper and neon green ribbon tied and held together with a simple bow. She brought it up to her face, where she then slid her hair back from her ears so she could raise the box up and listen to it as she shook it. Before she could shake it, however, she heard a loud rumble and flinched as the room was quickly illuminated by the sudden flash of light. Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds before she slowly opened her eyes to physically blink once or twice. She twisted her head around, already knowing what she was going to see, and she smiled as her heart skipped a beat when she saw the love of her life who was visibly annoyed at her.

"Ah," she breathed out. "I was just on my way." The girl slyly stated as she got on her feet in a nonchalant attitude so the other would not come any closer for she knew that she would not be able to deny or stop whatever her love wanted from her.

The plan backfired; however, as a loud rumble in the low of the other's throat made it clear she should not move. So she froze, waiting for the inevitable, knowing fully of what was about to come. The aggravated expression, the ever creased eyebrows, the slight frown that didn't know whether to scowl or smile, and those two blue eyes that never ceased to shine as if the very sun were inside of them, giving them its light. She knew that the person walking to her in a deliberately slow way to cause fear and apprehension would have her hands on her hips, left leg before her right, and her hips so subtly to the left as she stood waiting for eye contact. The teen really did know how she would look, how she would act even, so she ran through a list of excuses in her mind. What would sound the most reasonable, what would get her the least amount of punishment, what would let her go freely? Thinking she had gotten the perfect explanation she turned around with a confident grin on her face. Her voice choked in her throat and words failed her as she looked just looked upon the visage of her beloved whom she had looked at many times but never grew tired of. So she began to stutter as she struggled to get her words right. She saw the corners of the other's mouth twitch into a smile despite the represses from the owner. Long arms slid behind soft pink hair as two bodies came into each other. The blond who wrapped herself comfortably around the pinkette rested her head against the former's chest.

"How," the blond began. "How exactly am I supposed to stay mad at you when you do the cutest things to both get me annoyed and laugh? You're killing me, Sakura Haruno, you're killing me." She laughed against the other's neck receiving a quiet gasp and a bad attempt at releasing the bond held between the two. "I'm not letting you go," she stated, proving by tightening the grip on her. "Besides, exactly what were you doing looking at your Christmas present? I don't know if you know, but it's not exactly the holidays yet. Well, maybe you don't know." Ino smirked, referring to the other day when her lips had been taken over by the other while out shopping for a gift.

"I don't know," the taller groaned, throwing her head back as emphasis. "I just want to know what's in it, is all, and no, I do not know it's the holidays, so blah!" she stuck her tongue out at the blond.

"Oh, are you being serious now?" Ino inquired, though already knowing the answer. "You can't really stand here telling me that, can you?" she released the grip between her and the other girl. Her brows furrowed together in a tight 'v' shape. She slowly brought up her right hand to forcefully hit the taller on the head. "Hey, Haruno, next time I'll draw a beard on your face with a permanent marker. Don't open it again, okay? So, I'm sorry for hitting you, but you deserved it. Are you okay now?"

Two green eyes sparkled with unmentioned playfulness. "No. You're killing me, Ino. I'm suffering from brain trauma. It's your fault! Oh, save me blondie!" she laughed and snaked her arms around the shorter of the two's waist, who responded by grabbing Sakura's shoulders and pushing her down. The pinkette gave out a small yelp as she felt the ground softly collide with her head and back. She squeezed her eyes shut, not even daring to loosen them for a split second for she could sense the blonde's calm and even breath forming and cooling the crook of her neck. Her own breath became ragged and her heart skipped beats, one after another, she was finding it was very difficult to move without brushing her hands and feet against a part of Ino's body. The blond had also successfully pinned and restrained the pinkette and casually rested her chin just slightly below heaving chest of the girl underneath, her eyes straight ahead.

"Hey, Sakura?" she called.

"Hm?" the teen answered after a few passing minutes, digging her head further into the floor. _She really is killing me! I'm going to lose it if she doesn't let me get up, _the frantically thought. She really had no intention to lose her self control and hurt the girl she loved from pent up emotions and desires.

"Can…" the blond paused. "Can I… eat your boob?"

"Huh?" Sakura's head sprang upright.

* * *

A smiled graced the slightly chapped lips of Sakura Haruno as she glanced from the corners of her eyes to the blond teenager running wildly next to her. The only thing preventing her from perhaps flying off into the sky being their two tightly intertwined hands. The two walked on the sidewalks of the busy city as others passing by quickly ran to and fro to buy themselves last minute gifts they had neglected to buy earlier. The bright eyed teen rushed forwards and backwards as she eagerly danced around the market street.

"Ino, where are we going?" Sakura asked, chuckling. "Honestly, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere."

"You're right. I have absolutely _no_ clue as to what I'm doing right now."

"Yet you're so energetic, why?" it was a legitimate question, as the teen felt as if she could fall over and sleep as her energy was quickly draining.

"Because, being with you makes me really happy and they say that at times like these, love is all you can depend on." She stopped and turned around, swinging their arms tied by their hands while waiting for what her companion would reply back with.

_Geez, then shouldn't it be love she's absorbing all her energy from and not me?_ She sighed visibly, brushing the hand not occupied through her hair. She smiled and looked at the beauty in front of her, never growing tired of the sight. It was when the blonde's eyebrow rose in question did she open her mouth to speak.

"But, outside, why?" she simply joked, yet still asking a question.

"Aw, Sakura," the blond pouted her lips. "Does it matter where we go? I just wanted to go somewhere to be with you."

_Is our house not enough?_ Sakura had quickly thought with a defeated expression on her face. It soon disappeared as the platinum haired teen stood on her tip toes and gently brushed her soft lips on the cheek of the eldest in a short, innocent kiss. Upon pulling apart, the pale skin of Haruno quickly reddened as she began to look everywhere but the porcelain doll of a girl whose cheeks were stained an equal red. She was soaring through the clouds of bliss that she really did block out the rest of the world and her green eyes aimlessly looked around sights she did not see.

Ino's head suddenly and forcefully came crashing into the green eyed teen's right shoulder, sending waves of pain from her arm to her head. The impact causing her to lose her footing at the same time, she slipped backwards bringing the platinum blond down with her. This was unlike what had happened earlier at their house and though Sakura's head had collided with the concrete ground and her body smashed into the pavement hard enough to slightly send her bouncing back up, she wrapped her arms around the girl on top, making sure she was safe.

In a somewhat distant place she heard what could be made out as, 'freaks', and felt a quivering Ino in her arms. Worry battled with the throbbing pain that had become almost a part of her, and she tried opening her eyes she had not remembered closing, hearing noises somehow muted, speaking words that were not forming. Her sight, she feared, was lost and though she felt like crying, the spots of wetness on her cheek were not her own. _I hate it, _she screamed in her mind. She was not strong enough to overcome whatever possibly overtook as of that moment, and she hated it. She despised knowing that the person who carried her heart was someplace she could not reach to ever see her, hold her, or touch ever again. She could easily reach out her hands to brush her fingertips against the snowy skin of the younger girl, but she couldn't. She detested that thought too. Why exactly _couldn't_ she see her most precious soul? It scared her, really, the face of her lover losing as she desperately tried to call out her name. She had lost herself, somewhere, and she couldn't find that important part. She lost herself, so she slowly and quietly accepted whatever was to come of her. Images flashing through the deepest and most innermost core of her being, memories she had forgotten, moments of what she cherished, she succumbed the darkness that ironically sprang to life with colors not able to be seen by mortal eyes. She slept, or so she thought she had done, to be hopefully awoken one day, at one point in time.

* * *

"How long have I been in a coma?" the teen coolly asked.

"A few days, hitting your head against the ground usually does that to someone," a doctor replied, equally as cool and calm as the teen, the only thing breaking the image of composure was a sigh. "Who knows why all the kids think it's alright to go ahead and play, 'see how hard you can hit your head against something without passing out.'"

Two green eyes stared at the doctor. She stared because she felt her temperature rise from embarrassment as she remembered doing the exact thing the woman had stated when she was younger and because the imperturbable doctor riled the teen to a certain extent. The well endowed woman must have noticed this in the other and she smiled a grin that one would only notice as a confident smirk if looked at twice. The tension between them was thickening the air inside the small cramped hospital room as Sakura gripped the white sheets and Tsunade's hands tightening against the cool steel of the faucet she had turned off not too long ago.

The strain in the air decreased as the door to the brightly lit room quietly swung open and the two snapped their heads elsewhere as if they had never seen each other in the first place. The doctor busied herself with removing an invisible stain on the back of her hand and the teenager looked at the figure walking through the door.

"Sakura," Ino choked out. Her hair neatly in a mess and eyes unfocused and full of unshed tears, she staggered slowly to the hospital bed in which her friend lied. Though she did not cry it seemed as if the image of the blond holding back her sobs upset the pink haired girl the most. "Sakura, don't go anywhere." Her voice stopped halfway in her throat and the words could barely be made out, and it was this about the broken down girl that broke Sakura Haruno's heart the most.

* * *

Released from the hospital just recently, Ino and Sakura stood in the Yamanaka house kitchen, and the blond, who was clad in a light red apron over a random shirt, laughed as she chatted with the girl who was constantly in her mind.

"Ah, you should have seen the look on her face, Ino! I swear it was daggers in her eyes and my head was a giant target," Sakura joked, stretching the truth. "I'm just glad you pulled me out in time. I don't know if she had good aim or not." She rested her elbows on the cold granite countertop in the kitchen, only a foot or two away from the other teenager who was occupying herself with cutting the washed vegetables that was to make their holiday dinner, but never too busy to listen to most beloved. The green eyed teen's back leaned against the small drawers that held silverware and she gazed upon the face of the blond who had just cleared her cutting board and put a fresh tomato on it. When Ino looked up without warning, Sakura's head retreated backwards and she scooted back on instinct with a noticeably redder skin. Ino laughed at her blunder only causing the older to darken even more.

"Hey, would you help me out a little instead of staring at me?" she teased, successfully deepening the scarlet tint on the other's face which was starting to resemble more and more like the vegetable that she was currently tending to. "You're beginning to act more and more like a creepy old man, geez."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If I'm the creepy old man, does that make you the ugly old hag?" she heard the blond gasp and the sound of metal tap against wood. A soft punch landed against her arm as she set down an empty bowl that once carried an assortment of ingredients next to the chef. Though she even barely noticed the impact she suddenly grabbed her right arm and cried out in pain. "Ouch, Ino Yamanaka, that hurt! Gods, Ino, why do you keep hurting me!?" Only the smile indicated the statement as a joke.

"You, Sakura Haruno, are not funny," Ino said, grinning. "Take it back."

"I don't know, Ino, I laughed pretty hard." The green eyed teen shrugged her shoulders in mock confusion. "I can't take back what I already said, otherwise that'd make it a lie, now wouldn't it… I'm just kidding. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, and even to the other people I haven't, you'll blow them all away, Ino." She gripped the blonde's shoulders as she said this, making sure their two eyes met, showing the truth that she spoke.

Flustered, the teen tried to gently push the other girl off of her. The room beginning to soar in temperature suddenly, Ino's stained hands stopped as she bunched up the part of clothing at Sakura's shoulders. Embarrassment showed on her pale face as her cool demeanor quickly broke. She did not think such simple words could have so easily affected her. She felt dizzy. She was lost in her own thoughts but was quickly brought out as Sakura quickly grabbed her hands with a shout.

"I-Ino, you're bleeding!"

_What? _

She had meant to say it aloud, but her mouth grew heavy and her hands slipped from the other's grasp and fell to her sides. Suddenly, her small body felt as though it was chained to the underworld and she was being pulled down. Her vision soon became like a tunnel and she would have fallen backwards if not for the steady arms of the teen supporting her as soon as she faltered. She stared hard at the face of her rescuer as if trying to remember what she was seeing before her sight was completely eaten up by darkness. Though soon, her vision was filled with bright colors that she knew were there but could not see, and Ino too, began to sleep what she thought was a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ah, so it was my hemophilia again," the blond muttered after she had swallowed a fairly large pill.

"Yeah," her partner grumbled from her seat near the window which she gazed out. "Funny thing that old lady said, really." She cleared her throat. "'_Oh, you're back again? That was fast. You did know that I said you could go back home and not to the restroom, unless you're that happy to see me during the holidays._" She mocked in an overly high pitched voice.

"Well, that's just the sort of thing Tsunade-sama would do, despite the circumstances." Ino said, trying to ease down her friend's anger. "I bet she burst out laughing afterwards, right?" She smiled and looked at the teen.

The taller of the two just nodded.

Ino's smile faded and she anxiously stared at her bound up hands and fingers. "I'm sorry."

The sentence made Sakura's head jerk sideways to gape at the blond porcelain doll and she stuttered out a small, 'why' with her mouth still agape.

"I," the blue eyed girl's mouth slightly twitched from nervousness. "I ruined our dinner together. If it wasn't for me insisting I cut the vegetables, we'd be back at home opening our gifts. I'm sorry, Sakura." She closed her eyes before the tears formed by guilt could run down her cheeks. She gripped the sheets as hard as she could without hurting her hand as she heard the other sigh deeply. Steady and even footsteps echoed through the large room that was always reserved for her and stopped when its source approached her right side.

"I hate broccoli," Sakura confessed much to the blonde's surprise. Ino's bright blue eyes stared in confusion as to why the pinkette would state such an irrelevant fact after she had just apologized. "I hate broccoli and tomatoes. So let's not cook them ever again, okay?" the teen smiled and gently took the blonde's hand in her own.

"But I-"

"I throw out milk on the day it expires." The teen once again confessed, cutting off the other in midsentence. "I don't lick the adhesive on mail, I sit on the toilet for hours because I'm busy reading the labels off of shampoo, I change the light bulb while the lights are off because it's too hot, I'm so lethargic but too lazy to do anything about it, I only know how to fold towels and socks, and my ears are slightly differently lengths. Now you, Ino Yamanaka, tell me what you are sorry for. Everyone has their faults that they should apologize for, but you don't have to ask for forgiveness to something that isn't even under your control. You can't say sorry, okay?"

The blond nodded, taking in all of this. Sakura's head came closer to her face and muttered something Ino did not catch before she landed a soft kiss against her lips that was short but loving nonetheless. A rapid series of beeps, from the heart monitor connected to Ino, filled the room as soon as their lips parted.

"Happy holidays, Ino, I love you. And by the way," Sakura began to laugh. "Since we're asking for apologies, when you were asleep,I already opened my present."


End file.
